


American Dreamer

by General_Syndulla



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Billy Hargrove Lives, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Frottage, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Hypnosis, Hypnotized Character, Kissing, Lace Panties, M/M, Sexual Slavery, Shower Sex, Showers, Spit As Lube, Teasing, Trance State, Urophagia, Watersports, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 23:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/General_Syndulla/pseuds/General_Syndulla
Summary: Billy has a lot of personal success with hypnosis therapy and coping with his traumas... So of course he wants Steve to hypnotize him and go to bed with him. Steve enjoys a rather wet and wild night in with a hypnotized Billy!





	American Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PoeDANGeron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeDANGeron/gifts).

> A story written for kitty cat... Maybe another reader will also find something they like in it. I wasn't sure if this deserved an archive warning or not, as hypnosis may cross a dubious consent boundary for some... So please carefully read the tags before continuing, and keep in mind that Billy is in a trance state through all of the sexual acts in this story. That means he is hypnotized and has no clue mentally what Steve is doing to him. Have fun<3

Steve gave Billy a sarcastic look, standing in front of him on the bed. “Are you sure about this??” He asked for what must have been the fifteenth time, moving his hands to perch on his hips. He had on a pair of tight blue jeans and one of Billy’s old band shirts, some metal outfit called Stormtroopers of Death. Steve wasn’t crazy about their music or the name, but it had been lying on the bed when he came home from work and he just wanted to be comfortable.

Billy only grunted in response. “Mmhm.” He was reclining on the bed, one burly arm folded behind his head. His gold curls spilled out in a trail along the pillow under him. He was watching Steve with a slightly bemused expression, a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth. Steve was still giving Billy that worried look.

It wasn’t that he didn’t think it was going to work. Billy had said how much hypnosis had helped him to cope in therapy, how meditating with it had helped him finally start to relax. Well, that and moving in with him and getting the hell away from Neil. It was just that… Steve wasn’t a therapist. Or even a basic magician. He wasn’t sure which would be more qualified. But he knew he was neither. Billy said if he read the words, he would go into a trance state until Steve read the words to bring him out. And during that trance state, Billy wanted Steve to use him. Really, really use him. However he wanted. It wasn’t a thing Steve typically liked. Billy loved to fuck drunk, loved to get high while Steve rode on his dick, loved anything that dulled his senses, took the edge off. Maybe not even always when they were having sex, either. Steve could understand entirely. They had been through a lot the past few years. Billy had only recently started therapy… Maybe it was normal he would replace his heavy drinking with… This.

Billy rarely tapped out during sex. There wasn’t much he wasn’t willing to try, and Steve was such a sucker for him that he’d do it all right along with him. But the fact that Billy could always consent wasn’t lost, not even on Steve who was usually a bit clueless. Being in a trance state meant Billy didn’t have that option. It made Steve nervous. “Would it make you feel better if we laid some ground rules?” Billy asked, barely moving from his stretched-out position. Smirk still plain on his face. Steve self-consciously rubbed his arm and nodded. “Um… Yeah.” He agreed.

Billy sat up and pointed his finger up at Steve, his elbows resting on his knees. “No puke, no shit. That’s it, baby. Get off with me any other way you want.” He stood to his full height, raising an eyebrow at Steve in that daring way that made Steve feel crazy for him, making him blush and card his hand through his wavy brown locks. He shrugged. “Fair enough…”

“So what should I wear?? Nothing or something…” Billy’s low voice was like silk as he slunk around Steve to stand in front of his dresser. Steve took his place on the bed, looking over the words written on the sheet for him. He shrugged. “Something sexy? Something that shows off your abs.” Steve answered almost absentmindedly as he flipped the page to read the words for bringing Billy back. If Billy was so sure about it, Steve figured he could at least try to enjoy himself, too. He didn’t pay attention to Billy rustling around with his clothes until he stood in front of him again.

“Ready princess?” Steve gulped when he looked back up at Billy, his eyes widening slightly. Billy had on his most torn up pair of jeans, the muscles of his strong thighs bulging through the feathered rips. On top, he had on something that was barely more than a collar and shirt sleeves, his nipples almost visible. The frayed bottom of the cut shirt had some long forgotten bright logo, cut in more than a half by Billy years ago. “Yeah… Ready.”

Billy laughed as he swung one leg over Steve’s, straddling his thigh. “Alright. Bring me down…” His voice had become husky with excitement. How could Steve deny that? He nodded and blinked down at the page, starting to quietly and in a steady voice read the meditation script for Billy’s hypnosis therapy. Billy breathed in deep and shut his eyes, smiling slightly as Steve read to him. Steve didn’t notice that by the time he reached the end of it, Billy had totally gone, his body still as stone and his breaths deep and steady.

Steve blinked curiously at him. “All good, Bills? Can you hear me in there…?” He asked, not meaning for his voice to come out so hushed. Billy’s eyes slowly blinked open, looked glazed over almost like they did when he was especially high. He nodded, his expression otherwise blank. His eyes felt like they were staring through Steve. Almost eerie. “Okay, uh, cool. Let’s test you then… Hold up three fingers?” Billy moved easily, not too fast or too slow, holding up three fingers. Steve nodded. “Touch your nose?” Billy pointed to his own nose with his index finger.

“Nice. Um, okay… Kiss me?” Steve asked, a polite tone still ringing in his voice. Billy immediately leaned forward and kissed Steve, his eyelids fluttering shut. The kiss was softer than normal, but still unmistakably Billy as he slid his tongue along his lips. Steve kissed him back, picking up Billy’s hand and placing it on his thigh. He started to rub up and down Steve’s long legs, making him moan involuntarily. Steve broke the kiss, gasping already. “Ah… Wow, uh… I guess you’re truly hypnotized.” He laughed nervously. Billy only stared ahead, a small relaxed smile playing at the corner of his mouth. Steve wondered for a moment what it was like in there. He took Billy’s hand and slid it down the front of his jeans. “Okay… Just touch me like this…” Steve quietly murmured, and Billy did it. “Yes.” The first word he spoke, and as far as Steve knew perhaps the only one he could manage.

Steve’s eyes roved the other man’s body the way his hands longed to, and soon he couldn’t help himself anymore. He started to gently stroke up and down Billy’s hard body, feeling his muscles and the way his body flexed as he moved. Billy kept steadily rubbing his palm into the outline of Steve’s cock in his jeans. He was already firm, his dick straining against the tight fabric. Steve’s breath shuddered as his hands grazed over Billy’s hard abdomen, feeling his belly dip as he touched the sensitive parts. “Mmm, fuck…” Steve couldn’t last much longer like this. It was practically torture.

“Lie on the bed.” His voice had sharpened slightly. Billy wordlessly did as he was told, climbing onto the bed next to Steve and lying on his back, his arms and legs spread slightly. His eyelids fluttered dazedly when he blinked. Steve straddled him and started to grind his hips down into Billy’s. Billy was getting hard in his jeans, though if that were due to the simple physical friction or any actual perceived pleasure in his brain was another story. Steve licked his lips and steadied himself with both hands on his broad chest under the short shirt Billy wore. “Your dick’s hard at least.” Steve giggled as he gently caressed Billy’s cheeks. He leaned forward and kissed him more. Billy reciprocated, even parting his lips when Steve slid his tongue along his mouth. Steve shivered and was almost breathless at what they were doing,

Billy was like his very own toy. Maybe it was wrong of him to think of it like that, but Steve simply couldn’t help it. Whatever Steve wanted him to do, Billy seemed ready and able. The thought began to thrill him as the possibilities expanded in front of his very eyes. “I think we’re gonna have a lot of fun tonight.” He decided out loud as he started to take his pants down, sitting up on his knees over Billy’s hips. “Take your dick out.” Steve started to settle into his new role, bossing Billy around and as he had said, _using_ him. Billy only nodded, reaching between Steve’s thighs to unzip his own pants. He pulled his cock out, already mostly erect, almost eight glistening inches of hard and swollen pink dick. Steve couldn’t wait to get it inside him. He tossed his jeans and then his shorts on the floor, and picked up the lubricant off Billy’s nightstand. He drizzled an extremely copious amount over Billy’s cock, the sound of it wet and slick as Billy quietly stroked himself.

“Fuck you look so good…” Steve slowly licked his lips. He hugged Billy’s defined hips with his thighs and started to slowly arch his back, rubbing his opening against Billy’s hard cock, Billy still stroking away. “Here… Hold my hips now.” Steve murmured, and Billy only nodded, letting go to hold onto Steve’s narrow hips. His lean body started to work into a steady rhythm, biting his lip as he smiled down at him. “Jesus you’re so damn hard…” He laughed breathlessly, planting his palms back in their spot on Billy’s almost exposed chest. Billy’s breaths were still steady enough but becoming slightly uneven with the thrill of sex.

Steve bit his lip as he shifted his hips back and forth. Normally, Billy would hate to be teased like this, would complain or even shout and smack Steve’s bottom, yelling at him to get on his dick or fuck off so he could jerk off instead. But Steve liked a bit of teasing, liked to work himself up to whatever it was he planned on doing, even when he was playing solo. Luckily for him, he would be having no such type of play tonight. Steve’s hole fluttered against Billy’s hard shaft, his eyes rolling back as he felt his dick twitch against him, felt the way his cock was straining to get in.

He pulled his hips up slightly and teased his opening in a slow circle against Billy’s tip, reaching between his slender thighs to hold Billy’s cock in place before he finally started to ease onto him. Steve was usually ready and able to take Billy’s length, and tonight was no different, special thanks to Steve’s favorite toy seeing a bit of action earlier in the day. Fully hard, Billy’s cock was a force to be reckoned with and Steve was generally pretty good at servicing it. But tonight, Billy would be the one servicing Steve.

He slid Billy’s tip into himself, huffing softly through his nose, almost impatient with his own teasing. Billy showed no visible reaction on his face, but his cock leaked precome in wet, thick strands. His slit was dilated slightly with the excitement of it, a small pool building at the base of his dick where he was dripping on himself with precome and lube. Steve had enough of his own games. He started to slide Billy’s length inside, panting softly. “Oh, oh, feels so good…” He mumbled quietly, more to himself as he pressed on inch by inch. Billy’s brow had furrowed slightly. Maybe he was alert enough in there to really feel this. Steve reached forward and softly stroked his cheek, holding his other hand. “I’m gonna ride your cock for a little while… Then I want you to fuck me. Got it? And you don’t come until I say…” Steve mumbled to him, raising his eyebrows. Billy nodded solemnly. “Yes.”

Steve started to ride up and down Billy’s shaft, panting with soft moans as he felt his length slide in and out of him. Soon, it was all he could focus on, groaning desperately as he clutched at Billy’s chest under his short shirt. “Fuck, Billy!” Steve swore loudly, sitting fully on his cock and gyrating his hips slowly back and forth. Billy’s cock was harder than he’d ever felt it before. Something about this must have been making him especially happy, at least.

Steve bit his lip and grinned down at him, eagerly bouncing up and down in his lap, rubbing Billy’s big and rough hands on his thighs and hips. Billy’s glazed expression stayed on his face, and it unnerved Steve a bit so instead he leaned down to sloppily kiss him more. He was surprised when Billy started to slide his tongue back against Steve’s, and for a moment he thought Billy had snapped out of his trance state until he realized he was simply copying him.

Their kisses were wet and hot, Billy’s mouth spit slick and tasting vaguely of cigarettes and toothpaste. Steve kept his steady pace grinding his hips on Billy’s lap, twisting the base of his spine to snap Billy’s dick into him hard and rough. Billy’s cock was slippery with lube and precome, dripping messily out of Steve’s ass and coating his hips and Steve’s thighs. Steve’s own dick was wet with excitement, slapping against his flat belly as he moved, the stretch of Billy inside him his only focus.

Billy’s body was still as he let Steve rub his hands all over himself, his muscles slightly taut with arousal. “Fuck me Bills, fuck me hard…” Steve started to beg into his mouth, a delicate thread of spit linking their lips and tongues as he pulled away to talk. Billy gently bit Steve’s lip as he started to push his hips into Steve, bucking up into him.

Steve gasped and laughed excitedly into their kisses as Billy started to pump into him. He was starting to adjust more to Billy’s length, wanting him harder, faster, more. Steve murmured little instructions to Billy, and Billy always complied, his breaths coming in small sighs. Even hypnotized, Billy’s body couldn’t lie about how much he was enjoying this. Steve bit his lip as he felt his cock throb and twitch in him. “Gonna come in me soon?? Don’t come until I say…” Steve reminded teasingly as he sat up in his lap, trailing his fingers up and down Billy’s hard, flexing abs.

Steve’s breaths hitched, little whimpers coming from his throat as Billy started to bump into his prostate at this angle. “Fuck, fuck me right there…” Steve whimpered, his brow furrowing and a blissed out expression coming over his face as Billy started to thrust with such precision. He drove into his prostate on every thrust, doing exactly what was going to make Steve moan louder and come faster.

“Ahh, I’m gonna come, fuck Billy, fuck…” Steve panted openly, his cock starting to spurt all over Billy’s hard stomach, painting an opaque white on his tummy. Steve rotated his hips in a slow circle. “Now you, come in me Billy…” Steve mumbled with an air of desperation, his eyelids fluttering shut as his head rolled back on his shoulders. He couldn’t help but giggle excitedly, feeling bubbly and pleased. Billy was always a good fuck, but something about this situation was making him feel especially good. At the very word, Billy started to come in Steve, his cock throbbing as he spurted into Steve over and over, thick pumps of his jizz filling Steve until he was leaking around his dick.

Steve moaned, clawing at Billy’s arms as he fell forward to kiss him hard. Steve put his hands on his waist and Billy held him tight there. Steve was gasping for breath as he slowly pulled off Billy’s dick, pushing his messy hair out of his face. He tucked the floppy locks behind his ear as he broke their kiss, grinning down at Billy. He swore Billy was grinning slightly, too. “Can’t resist fucking this ass even when you’re not all there, huh big guy…” Steve laughed as he slunk down next to Billy on the bed.

Tangling his fingers in the delicate chain around Billy’s neck, he slung one thigh over Billy’s lap, stretching and humming. He felt nice and full with Billy’s come in him, slowly leaking down his thigh. “Let’s get in the shower and get clean. Take off all your clothes.” Steve got up and went into the bathroom, starting to run the shower and stripping himself. Billy followed him, taking his clothes off next to Steve. Steve noticed a flash of black lace as Billy pulled his jeans off.

“Hang on. Except those. Keep that underwear on.” Steve pointed with a grin.

Billy nodded, standing up straight and turning to face him. He had put on a pair of lacy lingerie underwear, a shorts-cut garment in a nude fabric with an intricate black lace design of roses spanning across his crotch and the tops of his thighs. Steve bit his lip and walked around to see Billy’s ass, gently squeezing. It cupped and framed his ass perfect. Billy generally looked good in anything, but Steve found he looked especially tasty in pretty underclothes.

“I’ve got an idea. Sit in the tub.”

Steve stepped into the tub with the ever-obedient Billy, kneeling in front of him, his chin lifted and his neutral expression regarding Steve quietly. Steve gently stroked his palm up his forehead between Billy’s brow, stroking his blonde curls off his face. “I’m gonna piss in your mouth before I clean you up.” Steve smirked as he picked up his cock, holding himself halfway down his shaft.

“Open your mouth.” Steve asked in a straightforward tone. He didn’t feel too awkward about this particular part. The nagging feeling of Billy not liking what they were doing was slowly dissipating. And anyway, Billy had pissed on _his_ face plenty of times. It was definitely something he was into, if the countless times he wanted Steve to wet himself in his lap and piss right on his chest were any indication. Steve bit his lip as Billy opened his mouth, his tongue and deep in his throat on full display in the bright bathroom lighting.

Steve aimed at his chest first as he started to go, the hot liquid splashing off his boyfriend’s broad chest and running onto the tub floor. Billy hardly moved, but his body reacted, his skin breaking out in bumps at the warmth of Steve’s release on him in contrast with the cooler air. Steve couldn’t help but notice his dick jump in his pretty little panties, too. Steve grinned and kept his stream steady, slashing it back and forth across his chest and shoulders. “You like that, you filthy fuck?” Billy nodded, obediently keeping his mouth open.

“Yeah, you make a pretty good urinal.” Steve commented absentmindedly as he splashed his piss up Billy’s chest to his chin, starting to fill the back of his throat, the trickle of it making a splashing sound as a puddle formed inside. “Swallow when I fill you up…” Steve instructed quietly as he pissed steadily into Billy’s mouth. Soon it had filled his mouth up to the corners of his lips, and Billy obediently swallowed, Steve’s piss splashing off his closed lips before filling the back of his throat again as he opened his mouth wide once more.

“Mmm, good…” Steve praised quietly as he kept going, almost empty now. “One more time for me.” Steve nodded, transfixed at the sight below him as Billy kept perfectly still and let Steve use him for a toilet. Again, his throat and his mouth filled with hot piss, and he swallowed. Steve pointed the head of his cock down and started to finish on Billy’s lingerie, soaking the delicate fabric right at the hard line of Billy’s cock against his hip.

“Now I have to take care of you again, don’t I?” Steve grinned with a laugh, the last spurts of his cock squirting onto Billy’s abs and crotch with a few hard shots. He shook his dripping cock, playfully bouncing the tip off Billy’s waiting tongue before nodding. “Stand up.” Steve started to slide the soppy and wet panties off Billy, biting his lip as he watched his dick spring straight up as it was freed.

Steve let the underwear fall to the floor as he reached behind Billy and pointed the shower spray at him, rinsing his piss off the other man. Steve tucked himself against Billy’s chest, kissing his nose and holding their cocks together between their joined hips. He licked his lips before spitting onto the nestling heads of their cocks, giving the handjob a bit of extra lube. With his other hand he picked up one of Billy’s hands and set it on his hip. Steve’s hand trailed along Billy’s firm hips to squeeze and spread his ass open, stroking their dicks in tandem as he grinned playfully at him. He let go of Billy’s ass and picked up his soap, playfully swiping the bar across both of their chests, watching as the water made the suds drip down their bodies.

Billy’s cock throbbed against Steve’s, tall and thick compared to Steve’s lean shaft. Steve’s tip was rosy and pink as it dripped precome, Billy’s own slit drooling thick ropes of precome all over both of them. “You liked being my toilet, I guess?” Steve giggled as he absentmindedly traced the bubbles and soap suds along Billy’s hard chest. His other hand kept working them over steadily, Steve moaning softly. “Feels so damn good… Gotta say I miss your stupid comments, though.” Steve grinned and playfully patted Billy’s cheek, leaving a few bubbles on his smooth and freckled cheek.

“This time, you come first…” Steve muttered softly in his ear, gently biting at his earring and tugging at the lobe. Billy hummed in his throat. A new reaction. Steve grinned. “Starting to think you’re putting all this on, just an act.” Billy didn’t respond. “I want you to come now, babe…” Steve murmured low in his ear, and Billy did just that. His cock jerked against Steve’s shaft, against his palm, as he started to come hard all over their dicks, the thick fluid spurting twice or three times before the last of it leaked steadily from Billy’s trembling slit.

Not long after, Steve started to come with him, letting his head fall back and biting his lip. His come spattered against Billy’s abs once more, dripping down onto both their members, making a mess of Steve’s hand, the mix of their fluids making Steve’s hand make slick sounds as he stroked them both to the last of their orgasms. Billy staggered slightly against him, and Steve caught him against the tile wall of the shower with a laugh. “Ooh, careful!” Steve kissed along the tendons in his neck, humming. “Guess you liked that a lot, too…”

Steve held Billy as he helped him stand, picking the soap back up and gently cleaning Billy up, stroking the soap all over his strong and so unusually still body. Steve was quiet. It had been fun, but he was starting to miss his normal, mouthy version of his partner. He scrubbed down Billy’s hard muscles, his sexy legs and butt, playfully tugging a soapy hand up and down his cock and up between his legs. Billy had that gentle and small smile on his face again the entire time. Steve was sure that if he really was entranced, he had to at least be slightly aware of what was going on. He rinsed them both off and told Billy to brush his teeth.

When he rejoined him in their bedroom, Steve had dressed back into his borrowed t-shirt and a pair of cozy grey sweats. He helped Billy dress into a pair of black sweats, with a matching tank top, baggy and slung far too low on his muscled form. Then he asked him to lie next to him on the bed, feeling sleepier and softer by the second.

Steve cuddled into Billy, who still looked so spaced out after it all, and smiled as he began to read the words to bring him back. Like before, the change was so subtle Steve almost didn’t even notice it as Billy blinked and his eyes seemed to have some clarity again. He grinned widely and excitedly turned over to face Steve. “How was it?? Good? Did you have fun?” Steve laughed as Billy bombarded him with questions. “Yeah, I uh… Had a real good time. What about you? Remember anything?” Billy stroked his chin and looked into the far distance of the room. He looked unusually inquisitive. Steve liked it, playing absentmindedly with one of his loppy curls, hanging past his collarbones.

“Kinda felt like I was dreaming, y’know? Like I can remember being with you, but I don’t remember at all what we did. Feels good, though. My dick feels good, you make me come?”

Steve laughed and shrugged as he relaxed onto the bed with him, cuddling his back into Billy’s chest. Billy immediately wrapped his strong arms around Steve’s waist. His favorite way to lie together. “Yeah… I rode your dick and I pissed in your mouth.” Billy was starting to laugh into his neck. “Then we jerked each other off and cleaned up.” Steve mumbled. Billy hummed, the vibrations on the side of his neck making Steve a little ticklish. He felt sated and so sleepy. Something about the entire experience had made him feel very satisfied.

Apparently, Billy felt the same as he nuzzled his scruffy chin at Steve’s shoulder. “Feel so fuckin’ good. Maybe we should do that more often…” He murmured. Steve hummed, rolling onto his back and hugging Billy’s muscled arm against himself. “I’ll do whatever you want if you let me ride you like that again…” He sighed. “But… I did miss all your mouthy bullshit.” Steve mumbled quietly.

The last sound he heard before he drifted off was Billy’s muffled laughter in his shoulder.


End file.
